


Creep

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a stalker who has found out about his and Louis' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

Liam didn’t notice it for a long time. The guy blended in, looking just like one of the other paparazzi that followed the band everywhere. But then Liam started seeing him in with the fans, sometimes, and other times in plain clothes at a restaurant Liam was at.

He was fairly normal looking- he had darkish brown hair cut cleanly, and his face was average, not ugly, and not particularly attractive. He appeared to be about their age, perhaps slightly older. The only thing that made him stand out in the crowd of fans was that he was a guy- there were always some, but there were certainly fewer males than females at concerts and appearances.

Liam noticed that the guy was quite literally following them around their tour, but brushed it off as a very dedicated and wealthy fan. But then, at a signing, the guy had turned up and handed Liam a folded Polaroid, one of the old-fashioned pictures that printed moments after taking a picture.

Liam had looked at it straight away, but folded it back up quickly, looking back up at the guy with alarmed eyes. The young man smirked and moved along, disappearing back into the crowd.

The picture was bad enough- a completely clear image of Liam and Louis kissing rather passionately. It was well lit and obviously in some kind of hotel room that shouldn’t have been able to be photographed. Nobody even knew they were staying in that hotel. But the thing that really terrified Liam was the thought that this kind of photograph wasn’t digital, so it couldn’t be printed in mass, so this was one-of-a-kind. That should have been reassuring, but it only meant that this person had taken enough that losing one meant nothing.

A scrawled note on the bottom of the picture reassured that assumption- ‘June 23, 2012, 4/58’.

Fifty eight photographs, from just one night. Liam couldn’t quite recall the details of that night- how much did the photographs capture? Just dramatic shots of kisses, or more?

Liam jumped up, rushing over to the two suited management fellows, whispering that they should look out for the guy. He didn’t say why- wouldn’t want to give them more reason to frown upon his and Louis’ relationship. They couldn’t know that he and Louis had messed up the one thing they’d promised, to keep the relationship secret. 

They weren’t able to find the guy, so Liam was left worrying, checking the Polaroid again and again, trying to figure out if there could be any doubt that it was Louis and him in the picture.

Liam started taking note of when he saw the guy- it was alarmingly often. He started pulling the curtains across windows of rooms he entered, and rushing whenever he went out into the streets, trying not to attract attention.

But at the next signing, he was presented with another photograph, this one dated from the night before, and Louis was practically naked in it, pressed up against Liam in some hotel room. How this person had managed to get the picture in the minutes between Liam entering the room and shutting the curtain was beyond him. 

Louis found out what was going on after the third photograph was given to Liam- he’d snatched it, peeking at it before Liam could grab it back. They were both on high-alert, making sure not to act romantically until there was no possibility of being seen. But there were already pictures, so they really weren’t preventing anything.

The guy didn’t give any demands until the fourth signing he showed up at- he presented them on a sheet of lined paper. Most of them were normal- money, free tickets to concerts…others were a little weird, like asking to have video tapes of inappropriate things sent to a specific email address. But the worst was the one demanding that Louis ‘have a night’ with the guy.

The money and free tickets, Liam was willing to do. That was fine, it wouldn’t hurt them. But there was no way the others would ever, ever happen. No matter what the repercussions, none of those things were happening.

Not if Liam had a say in it, at least.

They didn’t tell management about the threats, the demands. Instead, they kept an eye out for the guy, and they followed him, determined to have a conversation with the stalker.

“Who are you and why are you doing this?” Liam demanded as soon as the three of them were alone.

The guy shifted away from them slightly. “I’m fairly certain that you shouldn’t be cornering me like this.”

“I’m fairly certain you shouldn’t be blackmailing us,” Louis said. “What kind of disgusting, perverted psychopath are you, anyways?”

His eyes flicked up and down Louis’ body. “Dunno.”

“You need to stop taking pictures of us,” Liam said tensely. “It’s a violation of our privacy.”

“I don’t have to.”

“You realize that if you reveal us, we’ll get you arrested,” Louis said. “This won’t end well for you.” 

“But it’d be better for you if you comply to my demands, so I’m not going to be arrested.”

“We’d rather have people know about us than give you what you want,” Liam said.

Someone came around the corner into the alleyway then, and the guy shrugged and walked away, knowing they wouldn’t come after him with a witness.

They stared after him, not knowing what to do.

As it turned out, all they had to do was tell the police that somebody had been taking private pictures of them in hotel rooms, and they handled the rest. The guy turned out to be 23 year old Mason Hartele of Vermont…seemingly a normal guy by his record, but not normal by what they knew of him.

There was a news story about it- that some guy had been taking pictures of them, stalking them…but the pictures weren’t released.


End file.
